


To Make a Decision

by JessTheColorPlatypus



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Liz questions, Where was I going?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTheColorPlatypus/pseuds/JessTheColorPlatypus
Summary: She's asking question, not about herself or really any one else. She just needs to answer one question that will shape her future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did, it started with the direction Reds character was going then the change we are seeing in red and it dissapeared and turned into a measly three hundred words but if you guys want to see more let me know or it will remain as a stand alone. *sigh* This was nothing like I planed.

Four, four times she was sure he knew she was pushing for information. Two times she thought he had no clue, but she wasn’t going to take that chance. And a handful of times where he blatantly told her about his business. She was never sure if those were slips or if he gave that information on purpose. It was details about his-

His empire.

She could take it down or she could thrive in it.

She had temptations within the first year he was in her life, she still did even four year after… against everything she wanted to think he was the constant in her life but he was also the one who made her life difficult.

The two side fought, should she live of take the whole thing down.

Two choices. Both would destroy her one way or another. If she took him and his empire down, she would destroy a man, who, against her being, she cares about but her career would get a tremendous boost. The other, thriving, could go many ways but she would only hurt him and herself temporarily if she fought for control. He’d probably find it a fun game; another way they could work together. Her time working with him made it seem there were times he wanted her to brace that side, other times it felt like he wanted her as far away as possible.

But he was always willing.

He would support her if need be. And if he was to be taken down, then she knew he wouldn’t want anyone else… or that was the impression.  
She wasn’t sure if she wanted to do… any of this anymore.

Reddington had gotten under her skin.

She hated that fact.

And she was stuck in a predicament.

Take him down meant losing him.

Joining him meant losing everything else…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos mean a lot and any mistakes are mine and I'll edit it when I have time.


End file.
